1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dobbies and other weaving mechanisms for forming the shed in weaving looms, and more particularly to drawing mechanisms of the rocking lever type which couple the moveable members for actuating such a mechanism with the vertically moveable heddle frames mounted on the loom.
2. History of the Related Art
In order to clarify matters, FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings very schematically shows the general arrangement of a drawing mechanism of the type in question. In this Figure, reference 1a designates one of the members for actuating a dobby 1, while reference 2 designates one of the heddle frames mounted on the weaving loom. It may be ascertained that, in order to ensure the articulated connection between the elements 1a and 2, the drawing mechanism, at each frame 2, a series of connecting rods 3 oriented either horizontally, vertically or obliquely. The connecting rods 3 are coupled to one another with the aid of rocking levers 4 mounted side by side along fixed horizontal shafts 5.
The lubrification necessary for free pivoting of the levers 4 on their common shaft 5, as well as that of the ends of the connecting rods 3 on levers, has always raised serious problems, principally due to the fact that the elements to be lubricated are placed at ground level, below the heddle frames 2 and are consequently not easily accessible. Also they function in a dusty atmosphere, filled with textile flock. In order to avoid stopping the loom, lubrication is usually effected by spraying a mist of lubricant at each of the assemblies of levers 4 and it will be readily appreciated that, such a system is hardly satisfactory in practice, due to the nature of the quantity of grease and to the pollution of the environment.
It is a principal object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks, with the aid of a lubricating system which is perfectly rational due to its punctual nature, said system not requiring that the loom be stopped for implementation thereof.